


A wedding not a war

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of the SMP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: 5up remembers falling in love firstPunz remembers making the first moveSam remembers making the first dinner for the first dateFundy remembers the small moments they sharedDream remembers losing FundySapnap and Purpled remember planning their brothers wedding with Niki and PuffyTommy, Tubbo and Ranboo remember throwing flowers and cheering
Relationships: Sam/Punz/Fundy/5up
Series: Tales of the SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A wedding not a war

5up, Sam and Punz stood at an altar with Bad behind it. Soft music played from the speakers Tubbo and Sam made. The church was decorated like a fairytale. Fairy lights were hung from the ceiling and flowers decorated the seats and walls. Punz grinned and Sam smiled back. 5 snorted and fixed Punzs tie. The double doors opened to reveal Fundy who placed his arm on Erets and let himself be led down the carpet. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo walked in front of them and threw flowers. The three boys grinned and Sam accepted the foxes hand. Eret took his place and the four boys faced Bad. 

Bad grinned and began his speech "friends and family! We are gathered here today to join four lives in holy matrimony and love. With these rings, you promise to love, cherish, and hold eachother until the end of your lives. With these rings you pledge your hearts snd souls to eachother" the four shared giddy grins and exchanged rings. Fundy grinned and planted kisses on their cheeks. Punz blushed, 5 grinned and Sam gave a soft smile as the church cheered and threw flowers on them. 

The four newlyweds managed to escape the onslaught of pictures thanks to Niki and Tommy. They escaped to Punzs estate and laughed. Fundy and 5 collapsed on the couch, Punz claimed the shower for an hour and Sam got the kitchen ready to make food. "Come on sleepyheads. Go clean up so we can go sleep." 

Fundy pouted "but sammmmmmmmm" 5 giggled and got up to go shower. Punz snorted and towel dried his blonde hair. Sam gave Fundy The Look™ and the fox sighed and got up to shower. Sam snorted and made dinner as Punz cleaned the living room up. 

"Awe Fundys a pouty baby" 5 cooed and hugged the fox who laughed. Sam and Punz snorted. Punz shoved a sandwich in 5's mouth "Punz the heck dude". Sam snorted and sat next to his boys. Punz sat on Sams lap and ate his sandwich. Fundy giggled and ate his. 

"Close your mouth 5up. Eat Fundy. Dont glare at me brat." Sam snorted and huffed "punz get off" 5 laughed and leaned against Sam. Fundy smushed himself in vetween Sam and 5 with a grin. Sam sighed and accepted his fate and draped a blanket over them. Punz grabbed the remote and turned on a cheesy movie. Dishes lay forgotten for now. 5 grins as Punz and Fundy fell asleep. 

"Gosh they are precious" he cooes and Sam snorts and rests his head on Fundys. 5 claps once to shut the lights off and close the curtains and curls up next to his husbands. 5 passes out and Sam smiles softly and passes out as well. A green blob watched the polysquare from the window. The blob gets dragged away by a man in white goggles as hes berated by a muffin loving demon. 

The next morning, Sam and 5 are the first to stir from the cuddle pile. Sam presses a kiss to Fundy and Punzs heads and goes to make breakfast. 5 trudges after him with a yawn. Sam snorts when he hears Punz fall off the couch and 5 giggles tiredly "good morning crackheads" Sam teases as Fundy snorts and Punz cursed. Fundy came bouncing over with Punz following him. 

The blonde grumbled "sammmm fundy pushed me" he whined and draped himself over 5. Sam snorted and placed the pancakes on the counter. Fundy stole two and ran out the door. Sam, Punz and 5 waved bye. Punz snorted as their fox bounced out the door towards his parent, brother and sister. 5 smiled and ran his fingers through Punzs hair and pulled it into a ponytail for him "hey 5 wanna meet the bees?" 5 nodded and let Punz drag him up to the glass dome. 

Sam just grins and cleans up the mess of pancake batter and chocolate as Fundy goes to meet with his parent and siblings. Punz takes 5 to meet the bees and Sam considers asking his three husbands- god he loves that word- to move in with him. 

Sam watches 5 and Punz clean honey out of the hives gently. He notes the bright grin on the blondes face and the soft smile on 5ups face. He aslo notes 5s bright pink jacket thrown haphazardly on the table. He snorts and goes to help his boys. 

And thats where Fundy finds his boys when he comes home from his weekly lunch with Eret, Niki and Ranboo. He finds them curled up next to the hives. Punz in the middle with Sam half strewn across his and 5's laps and half leaning against the tree 

Fundy just smiles and squeezes in between 5 and Punz. Punz opens one eye and gives a,sleepy smile and Fundy smiles back and closes,his eyes. Punz goes back to sleep as 5 curls an arm around Fundy. Sam scoots closer to the huddle and Fundys tail rests on the creeper hybrids thigh. 

And if their backs hurt in the morning? Who cares. They (being Punz, 5 and Fundy) chase Tommy and Tubbo with giddy grins and laughter rings out in the air. Sam stays behind to watch with a soft smile and open arms for his boys. Their days from this point on become filled with love, pumpkin pie, coffee, redstone, the bees and happy memories no one can take from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome, Fundy Deserves Better discord :)


End file.
